Production of hydrogen by biological processes is potentially a renewable source of energy. Using organic wastes and agricultural byproducts for bioproduction of hydrogen has the potential to generate cost effective and renewable energy and also can reduce pollution in the environment and provide a source of crop fertilizer.
Large quantities of ethanol are produced for use as a transportation fuel. When grain is used in this process, the material remaining after ethanol has been produced is referred to as Dry Distillers Grain Plus Solubles (“DDGS”). This agricultural byproduct is often used as animal feed for cattle and other animals. As use of ethanol increases, the supply of DDGS outstrips the demand for the product as animal feed. A need exists for an alternative use of DDGS and organic wastes.